Winters love story
by AntiPPList
Summary: Inu-yasha and Kagome meet. For some dark secret reason he tries to run away from her and gets in an accident and died. But who is this new stranger, that Kagome meets 9 years later, who resembles him so much?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and co. as well as all the other characters from the manga Inu-yasha  
  
This fanfic was inspired by a Drama I once watched. 


	2. New Kid

Chapter one: The New Kid  
  
"Hey Kagome, I think Hojo likes you. You know, as in more than just a friend." said Yumiko in a small, but comfortable classroom in Shikon High School of the city of Sapporo.  
  
"Oh I know, we've been friends since we were babies, practically." Kagome replied still not knowing where this was getting at.  
  
"No not like that kind of way, Kagome. I mean, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you, treats you, and talks to you?" Sango desperately cried.  
  
A confused look came over Kagome's face.  
  
BRRRRINNNNG!!! Class had started.  
  
Professor Kaede had started class with the usual, "Good Morning," but had continued with an introduction of a new student.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us. He came all the way from the capital, Tokyo, and remember that Hanyous are common all over Japan, we just have not had one in this particular school for a long time. Please welcome and show respect to Inu-yasha."  
  
"What a long speech," muttered Miroku, as heads snapped up to see this new hanyou.  
  
Long silvery hair that was possessed not from old age or stress, golden eyes, fangs, claws, and what was that? Ears? DOG ears? Strange. but. CUTE!!!!  
  
Miroku, observant of all the girls in their class, who also understood women in such a way different from any other of the male species, saw all the girls drooling over this new guy. What was it with white hair and dog ears anyways? It just looked freaky. But what??? Sango? What is that girl doing? He saw that Sango included herself in the "staring contest" on Inuyasha. I wonder what she thinks of him.  
  
Hmm. the ears ARE attractive, but his eyes are hard and cruel. he doesn't seem like the hormone driven type, but he's so COLD! Miroku may be a perverted delinquent monkish guy, but at least he's friendly and has a sense of humor thought Sango, as hers and Miroku's eyes met across the classroom. Is it just me, or did I see a sigh of relief coming out of Miroku?  
  
Kikyou, with a determined look on her face whispered to herself, "Mission number 1, my first priority, is this new guy. He is mine!" No one would get this guy before she did. Wary of the other girls' hopeful sighs and other signs of affection, Kikyou had a look around and spotted Kagome, her look-a- like. I have more class, and I'm not letting my "twin" steal him from me. But wait. She doesn't even seem interested in him that way. I always knew she was weird.  
  
His eyes are so hard, and filled with pain. he sure does LOOK different, but seems like any other teenager. Why does he seem so sad? These were the only thoughts that passed Kagome's mind.  
  
The new student had looked up and saw Kagome looking at him. Feh, what's her problem? Giving me such a pitiful look. I came here by my own choice- that first-class private high school next to Tokyo University was good, and money wasn't the reason I came to my parent's hometown. What IS that girl's problem?  
  
Kagome tore her gaze from Inu-yasha, only to meet another one, more cruel and merciless. "He is MINE!" Kikyou mouthed at her. An annoyed flip of her hair was Kagome's only response.  
  
Sooner than any one could expect, it was lunch time.  
  
Kikyou, being the popular, smart, and rich girl that she was, surrounded herself with almost all the girls in Room 5, sophomore's building. "Just shut up for a few seconds about that new boy, Inu-yasha." An excited and anticipating silence came over the girls. Kikyou stated for the second time that day. "Inu-yasha is MINE!!! I claimed him first, and I'll be the first to work on him. He and I were meant to be together." A dreamy look clouded Kikyou's usual cold glare. As abruptly as the soft look came over her eyes, it soon disappeared as she spotted Kagome. Standing up from the small chair, Kikyou walked over to the corner where Kagome and her friend Sango was apparently enjoying their lunch.  
  
A dark shadow came over Kagome's lunch box, which made both of them look up to an angry Kikyou.  
  
"What's up, Kikyou? Long time no see!" Kagome greeted her with a false tone of happiness.  
  
"Whatever, Kagome. I'll just get to the point. Inu-yasha is mine and mine ONLY. If you interfere with him and me, you know what will happen. Get the point?!"  
  
"My, my, Kikyou, you seem in a very joyful mood today. Want some oden?" Sango tried to distract the evil glare of her best friend's nemesis away from Kagome.  
  
Sango's plan was only successful for a second and a half.  
  
"Understand?" Kikyou persisted.  
  
"Calm down, Kikyou. I'm not interested in anybody, especially the new boy." Kagome calmly replied.  
  
"Oh?" sarcasm dripped from Kikyou's voice. "Then what was the look you gave him at the beginning of class?" And with that, Kikyou left as unexpectedly as she had come.  
  
"Hey. what was that look you gave Inu-yasha at the beginning of class?" Sango asked Kagome with an all too interested look in her face.  
  
"I was just looking at him pitifully- I didn't mean to, it just came out. I wonder what her problem is."  
  
"Well, you know, that's just Kikyou. She's the only one I won't dare to ask 'Could you please bear my child' to."  
  
"Ahh!" *smack* "Miroku! If you do that again, you won't live to do anything more!" cried a surprised and furious Sango.  
  
"Oh really? What MORE??? I would like something more with you too- I didn't know you shared my feelings, Sango dear."  
  
"Really, you two, Just cut it out," Interrupted a new voice before Sango could add to the red mark on Miroku's face.  
  
"Oh, Hojo! What's new?" greeted Kagome, trying to mask her anxiety she had recently received from a dangerously scary Kikyou.  
  
Unaware of Kagome's distress, the oblivious class-president, Hojo, shined with hope that Kagome had paid attention to him, and him only. "Nothing much, Kagome, just remember to come to the school radio station after school tommorow- sorry to leave so early guys, but I need to help the new kid become introduced to our beautiful school."  
  
Yup, that was Hojo, alright. Filled with school pride and compassion for the outsiders of our world, he was a good guy, my best friend from age 1. Kagome thought. But sometimes he needs to wake up. Gosh. He would never be any good in politics or public relations. Pitiful... but true.  
  
Walking home with Sango had always been the best time of Kagome's day, until now. She was badgering her about her and Hojo- which was all false, because nothing had come up between them, and no offense meant to Hojo, but she didn't want anything to happen between them. They were just good friends.  
  
Oh Sango, please, just shut up!!! Thought Kagome, but on the outside tried to keep her cool. I'll just ignore her for a while... A lot is on my mind any way. That boy....Inu-Yasha, was his name, right? What was his problem; for a few seconds he seemed to accept my pitying look- even though I never meant to give him one. then he turns around in disgust! Gosh... He needs some serious attitude adjustments. And Kikyou. Why was she so angry with me? Did she notice the exchange of looks I had with Inu-yasha? It didn't even mean anything. Kagome suddenly interrupted her train of thought, as well as Sango's continuation of her and Hojo.  
  
"Are you done talking about Hojo now? If Miroku heard, he would think that you like Hojo instead of him."  
  
The sudden blush that appeared on Sango's cheeks betrayed her feelings for Miroku. What did she see in that perverted guy anyway? Well, "beauty IS in the eyes of the beholder". Hey wait! I think Hojo forgot to tell Inu-yasha to pick an elective! Oh well. I'll tell him later.  
  
Why is Inu-yasha here? What is Kiyou's problem anyway? Why is this elective so important? Is Hojo that stupid? Will this story have a cat-fight? *oh, and to all you inu+kag fans, this is not mainly about Miroku+Sango. We'll have more Inu-yasha next chapter! 


	3. Electives and Wierdness

The next morning was like any other, the sun shining through white fluffy clouds. As Kagome woke up, her first thoughts were about Inu-yasha.  
  
Oh, that's right, Hojo needs to get Inu-Yasha to pick an elective. Where is he, anyways? I'll just ask Inu-yasha myself. Kagome thought with a giddy feeling in her stomache at the chance of being able to talk to this stranger.  
  
"Hi, Sango! Hi, Miroku!"  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Both of them replied.  
  
I wonder what they're doing together without getting in a smacking/groping contest. "I'm a little busy this morning so I'll see you guys later!" Where is he? This new kid can't be doing anything dumb-like ditching school. I'll just check the classroom now.  
  
But as soon as she got to class, the bell rang and school had officially begun.  
  
Professor Kaede began as always, "Good morning everyone. I am sorry to inform those involved, but the after school radio elective class is postponed 'til tomorrow." With that, she bombarded the students with their daily morning geometry, which made Kagome fall asleep with despair, confusion, and boredom.  
  
Finally, it was lunch time. After hours of grammar, writing, gym, and geometry, Kagome had almost forgotten her important mission.  
  
"Sorry guys," she said to Miroku and Sango, "I have to go somewhere. Be right back!" Her brief explanation for her absence was accepted.  
  
Good thing Hojo's busy helping the teachers. I really want to talk to Inu- yasha alone. Otherwise, I would have had to drag Hojo with me.  
  
Leaving Sango and Miroku in the dust, Kagome had finally caught up with Inu- yasha. "Hey, new kid! Wait up!" She yelled, earning a menacing glare from Kikyou from across the campus.  
  
"Feh. What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked. "Gosh. Don't be so rude. I'm Kagome and I just wanted to ask you if Hojo had remembered to see that you've chosen your elective. Let's see. There's the art thing, drama-if you like that kind of stuff ."  
  
This girl's friendly, but I wonder what she wants. Suppose she knows about.. No, that's impossible. They can't possibly know. Ah, what did she ask me about? Oh yes, the elective. Hmm.. How about that perfect Hojo guy? He seems-"  
  
Spotting Hojo nearby, Inu-yasha pointed and asked, "What's he doing?"  
  
"Oh, Hojo? Well, he's elective is radio. Why?"  
  
"Radio?... I'll do that, then."  
  
"Ok. See you later, I guess!" With that, a confused Kagome left Inu-yasha alone.  
  
At the end of the school, Kagome and Hojo were walking home together. Spotting a hurried Inu-yasha going into the library, Kagome turned to wave, but stopped herself, feeling that Inu-yasha didn't seem to like her at all and that she should leave him alone till tomorrow.  
  
They were talking about random things- the weather, what they'll do during the upcoming winter break, and of Miroku and Sango. The talk immediately stopped as they reached the bridge with the small railings on the side.  
  
Knowing what will happen; Hojo glanced at her worriedly and started, "Kagome."  
  
It was too late. As soon as they had reached the bridge's railing, she got up on it and started to walk across the railing.  
  
Hojo tried again. "Kagome, please. It's dangerous, please come down!"  
  
"No way, Hojo. This time, I'm going to walk all the way across this railing."  
  
"You'll fall- it's dangerous. Please- at least take my hand."  
  
"No way. I'm going to do this!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-yasha was looking through the many stacks of year books, trying to find the right year.  
  
These two seem the closest, He thought, as he reached out and grabbed them off the shelf. Without bothering to find a desk and sit down, He hurriedly got out a picture of three people, two men and one beautiful looking woman dressed pretty formally. The woman had her arms around the waist of one of the men, and the other man was standing a little off to the side.  
  
Grimly he looked at one of the men and opened one of the year books. Flipping through pages and pages, he finally gave up and put that one away. Opening the other yearbook and flipping through a bit more, he had finally found what he wanted.  
  
This is him. This looks exactly like him, just a little younger. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About halfway across the bridge Kagome had stumbled off the railing, and Hojo caught her safely.  
  
"Wow, that was great!" Kagome cried with a big smile on her face.  
  
"It was dangerous!"  
  
Swiftly changing the subject, Kagome said, " Can't wait for radio tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hmm. Why is Hojo so strange? This isn't the first time I crossed the bridge like that.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Hojo!"  
  
"Yeah... See you tomorrow."  
  
After dinner and homework, or an attempt to homework, Kagome phoned Sango and told her about the strangeness of the two boys.  
  
"See, I told you Hojo liked you!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"How does Hojo being upset over my 100th bridge stunt make us couples?" Kagome demanded, glaring at the phone as if that was Sango.  
  
"Whatever. Well, at least you're telling me why you ditched us before school and lunch."  
  
"Why? Don't like being alone with Miroku?"  
  
I swear, Sango thought, why does Kagome always think we're more than friends? We are just really good friends, that's all. I know Miroku isn't ready for a committed relationship. Gosh!  
  
"Well, I gotta go now. See ya!" With that, Kagome ended her conversation with her best friend.  
  
I wonder what Inu-yasha was doing at the library.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-yasha was silently eating dinner alone, under the silent gaze of the large photo of his mother.  
  
Hmm... My guess was correct. That picture matched the yearbook in the school library. I wonder if he really is my. could he really be? But she told me he was dead. That's a possibility, but I need to know! I need to go to the University next to the school tomorrow..  
  
Hey!!! That's how it ends, for now. Please tell me if something doesn't make sense. 


	4. Walls and Jealousy

*Hello people, thank you for those of who reviewed, (3, sniffle), and I would just like to point out that since the italics didn't work, I put the characters thoughts in these thingies ' and'. I hope the previous chapters were not confusing because it's hard to distinguish if someone is thinking or not w/o the italics. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Over the Wall+Jealousy  
  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Ack!!! No please please, stay!" cried Kagome as she ran to the bus stop with a full bus that had was ready to leave.  
  
Barely squeezing into the over crowded bus; she finally finds a seat at the back of the bus next to the window. Next to her is Inu-yasha, but she doesn't realize this because she already fell asleep.  
  
"Ahh!!! Where am I?" Kagome cried. Turning to see who was seated next to her, she quickly spotted the solemn face of Inu-yasha, and realized that they were the only ones on the bus.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up? Now I'm going to be late!" roared an anxious and angry Kagome.  
  
Passively Inu-yasha turned to look at her.  
  
"What's your problem, wench?" Inu-yasha glared back.  
  
Angry at the thought of being late- again, Kagome gave him her most evil eye, and got off at the closest bus stop. But not before Inu-yasha had gotten the head start, going off to the wrong direction- away from school.  
  
'What the heck is he doing?' Kagome wondered as she started to follow him.  
  
Finally spotting the silver-haired hanyou, Kagome stopped in surprise as she saw him digging through his coat for a cigarette and a lighter.  
  
Rushing before he could put that disgusting thing in his mouth, she yelled and grabbed the arm that held the cigarette. "What do you think you're doing? Didn't anyone tell you that smoking is bad for you? You Idiot! Come on, we're already late for school!"  
  
'Who does that wench think she is? Why does she even care? Oh well. '  
  
Dragging a reluctant hanyou along, Kagome felt relieved that everyone else was too busy to notice the scenario.  
  
Fifteen minutes of walking fast paced, they finally reached the front gates of their school. "Dang it, it's locked!" Kagome cursed herself for sleeping late and again for sleeping on the bus. "Well, come on, we have to go this way!"  
  
They went around the school until they reached a head high brick wall.  
  
As she had started to take off her shoes, she explained, "Look Inu-yasha, I've never done this before, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't ever do this. Anyways, you just crouch on the ground so I can get on your back to get over this wall. OK?"  
  
Silently Inu-yasha obeyed. With too much on the poor guy's mind, he had no strength to argue. Snow covered his hands and legs as Kagome started to get on his back. His flow of thought was interrupted when Kagome's demanding voice commanded, "Don't you dare look up my skirt, Inu-yasha!"  
  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to- you're just too heavy!" he retorted, feigning pain and weakness.  
  
When she finally got on the wall, she reached down her hand so Inu-yasha could get over too. Ignoring her hand, he picked up her shoes, put them on her feet, and jumped over with ease and grace.  
  
'Show off," Kagome muttered, while feeling awed as an affection for him became just a bit stronger.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you down," he said, putting up both arms towards her, so she'd safely jump down.  
  
The stubborn part of her wanted to just jump down without his help, but quickly gave in to his arms, sensing that though this guy had a sharp tongue, there was a deep kindness in him.  
  
As they entered the classroom, Kagome and Inu-yasha immediately felt uncomfortable. On the chalkboard was something that was just unspeakable. Kagome and Inu-yasha's names in a crudely drawn heart. [pic]Who did this?  
  
Kikyou's glare of hatred and jealousy had traveled to her face from across the class, Miroku and Sango's questioning stare was apparent, as well as Hojo's worried smile was strong, though oblivious to all the others , who were suspecting a scandal of some sort.  
  
When Professor Kaede approached the chalkboard, she mercifully erased it without a glance.  
  
Lunch time came too soon for Kagome's point of view. Immediately she was bombarded by ridiculous questions about her and Inu-yasha.  
  
"Are you guys. You know. ?" Sango dared to venture.  
  
Miroku interrupted before giving Kagome a chance to explain herself. "Why do you even question that, Sango? It's obvious, isn't it?"  
  
"You guys! You have it all wrong. I just fell asleep on the bus. Nothing happened!"  
  
Sango tried to calm her. "Ok, we believe you, nothing happened."  
  
"But Kikyou's not going to believe that," Miroku whispered, half talking to himself.  
  
A soft worried groan came out of Kagome. "Oy. she's planning something evil for sure."  
  
But little did any of them know how much anger Kikyou had stored against Kagome..  
  
'I better get him before she ever has another chance with him again.'  
  
  
  
"Dang it! Some one messed up the radio equipment!" Hojo said with controlled frustration.  
  
The group of girls, Kikyou, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku crowed into a corner, afraid of the unknown wrath of Hojo. (Does he even have other emotions than happy or worried?)  
  
Everyone was also warily watching Kikyou, but she seemed to behave herself because, surprise, surprise, Inu-yasha was there too.  
  
Suddenly, Inu-yasha wordlessly went up to the radio equipment, rummaged around the space between the wall and the valuable equipment.  
  
In less than a minute, the radio equipment was quickly fixed. A happy Hojo, and a googley-eyed Kikyou entered the recording room to see if it worked.  
  
Hojo's smiling face graced the doorway, with everyone else staring in awe of Inu-yasha. Kikyou selfishly grasped that chance to flirt with Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hey! How did you do that? You are so goooooooood at this kind of stuff, aren't you?"  
  
Silence was his only response.  
  
Walking home was pretty annoying that day for Inu-yasha. Kikyou had followed him like a dog and was saying ridiculous things.  
  
"I know what kind of guy you are."  
  
"....."  
  
"You're the shy type, and I know you like me."  
  
"....."  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll do you a favor. YOU can take ME out for dinner tonight." This made Inu-yasha stop walking. 'Who does she think she is? As if wasting my money on her is a favor.' He turned and raised his eyebrow at her in a you-don't-know-who-i-am-look. This stopped her following him.  
  
Although there was not much outer reaction, one look at Kikyou's fiery eyes showed how angry and embarrassed she was. No one had ever turned her down! How dare he refuse her! 'It's all the wench Kagome's fault. I'll get him. I will.'  
  
It was the next day, and Sango was clearly worried.  
  
"Oh no... This is my worst subject, and we have a test today!"  
  
Unlike Miroku's normal teasing character, he tried to calm her. "Hey, it's ok." Or so she thought. "A 10 percent is great, just multiply that by 10 again, and you have an A!"  
  
*Smack* The victim WAS Miroku, but this time, it was Kagome who hit him. 


End file.
